


My baby fits the description (and does it easily)

by stars_inthe_sky



Series: A little bit of trouble [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 1872, Marvel Secret Wars Battleworlds
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Time, Gangsters, Marvel 1872 #2, Western, marvel 1872 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_inthe_sky/pseuds/stars_inthe_sky
Summary: When Natasha turns around to find him sitting on his desk and staring at her, they’re closer than spitting distance apart.Kissing distance, more like.His outlaw-turned-informant cocks her head to the left, nods ever so slightly, and starts untucking Bucky’s shirt with one hand and undoing his suspenders with the other.





	My baby fits the description (and does it easily)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chujo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chujo/gifts), [red_b_rackham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_b_rackham/gifts).



> [chujo-hime](http://chujo-hime.tumblr.com/) prompted, "First time in the 1872 universe."
> 
> Months and months and months ago, [Red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_b_rackham) prompted, “If anyone asks, I was here the whole time," and I bet she's forgotten that she did.

“If anyone asks, I was here the whole time.” Natasha slams the door behind her, which Bucky figures would make it harder for anyone to ask.

His office, however, is barely bigger than a closet, and the Sherriff’s safe and his own gun case take up more than their share of space. So when she turns around to find him sitting on his desk and staring at her, they’re closer than spitting distance apart.

Kissing distance, more like.

His outlaw-turned-informant cocks her head to the left, nods ever so slightly, and starts untucking Bucky’s shirt with one hand and undoing his suspenders with the other.

“Miss Romanoff—“

“Deputy Barnes,” she interrupts. “Give a girl a hand; I can only debauch myself so much on my lonesome.”

There’s nothing especially seductive in her voice, which is odd given that his trousers are slipping down to his rear and she’s now fiddling with the buttons on his shirt. “Exactly what do you think is happening right now, Miss Romanoff?”

Natasha takes half a step back to admire her handwork, and then positions herself between Bucky’s legs. With her skirts hanging limply from her hips—she never had been partial to excessive underthings in the short time they’d known each other—she fits quite neatly. “Barrett’s gang just noticed the first of those fun little traps y’all asked for. Best they don’t know it was me just yet, not if’n you’re looking for a second round sometime.”

“And being here helps your cover?” His hands drift to her waist of their own accord, which makes her grin; he can’t help smiling at that, so he ruffles his hair and hers, and then, feeling daring, starts on the buttons at the front of her dress.

“Hiding in plain sight,” she explains. “They’re on their way here to complain to Sherriff Rogers. Ain’t no way I could’ve smoked ‘em out of their hidey-hole, being here with the Deputy and halfway to—well, now.”

Natasha lets her shawl and jacket fall to the ground, giving him a full view of her bare neck, arms, and no small amount of décolletage, but her interjection is directed at bulge visible even amid the folds of his clothing. For a breath, she looks downright proud.

The doorknob clicks as it turns, and she uses the split-second warning to properly throw herself at him. “Oh, _Deputy_ ,” she moans, angling herself both so the intruder will see Bucky’s face buried in her bodice and such that one of her clever little hands can skitter unseen into his lap.

He had thought she might have the finest breasts he’d ever seen before; the firsthand view confirms that his imagination had not covered just how fine. He suppresses a very real moan and instead uses the opportunity to suck hard at the swell of skin where his lips are pressed.

“James!” she squeaks, apparently surprised, but she leans into his mouth anyway, and he sweeps his tongue around. The tip brushes her nipple, and their intruder picks that moment to snap, “Deputy Barnes!”

Bucky groans, as much for their act as with genuine frustration, and wrenches himself out of Natasha’s cleavage. She makes a quick show of yelping in alarm and grabbing for her discarded shawl to cover her chest.

Turk Barrett makes no attempt to shield his eyes as he whines, “Deputy, there’s been a spot o’ trouble at my place needs seein’ to by a lawman.”

“Bit in the middle of some trouble m’self, Barrett,” he grumbles. “And I ain’t comin’ to arbitrate if’n it’s you and Mister Stark arguin’ about who makes the better horseshoes again. He does.”

“Deputy—”

“Take your trade elsewhere if Timely ain’t kind enough for ya,” Natasha adds. “Or find a lawman who ain’t got something better to do.” She stares him down, and Bucky just lets her.

Barrett makes a flustered noise of protest, but he flees.

“Nickel says he’s gone in a week,” Natasha says. Her hand is still in his trousers.

Bucky shifts his hips to give her better access, and she takes his hint. “I’ll take that bet. He’ll be gone ‘fore Thursday if me ‘n’ Steve can cut off that shipment tomorrow.”

“Lemme know what you—ahh—need…” she says, tilting her head back as he nips his way down her neck back toward her perfect breasts.

“Seems like you knew what I needed when you walked in here, Miss.” He pauses in his ministrations to look her in the eyes.

She laughs at that, deep and genuine, and kisses him on the mouth. He goes cross-eyed for a moment, then kisses her back, wrapping his arms around her to pull her close. Natasha practically purrs as he undoes what remains of her bodice; Bucky groans in near-ecstasy at the sight of her, and again as she hitches herself up to straddle him. He reaches beneath her skirts to find that she’s in fact partial to no underthings at all. She jerks her hips just so and sinks down on him.

They begin to rock together, speed increasing every few thrusts as the both of them gasp for breath. Natasha pushes him onto his back across the desk, riding him like a prize stallion while he palms every inch of her breasts and pale torso.

When they’re both sated, some minutes later, Natasha collapses against Bucky’s chest, still astride him. Panting, she whispers in his ear, “Told you I needed a hand with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2017 [Buckynat Smuthathon](http://fuckyeahbuckynatasha.tumblr.com/tagged/buckynat-smutathon).
> 
> Title is from "[That Man](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CFA6dEwWOb4)" by Caro Emerald.


End file.
